We Ain't Even Gonna Make it to this Club
by roseangel013
Summary: Rex and Noah are getting ready to go to the hottest club in the city, until Noah decides that he wants to do something a little more interesting. Inspired by Beyonce's Partition


**1A/N: Hello again. I want to start off by saying that I wanted to write another chapter to Blizzard, but I just don't think that there really is anything else to write about or add to the story, but if you do tell me what you think I should add or change when you review this story. This story is actually one that just popped into my head when I was listening to "Partition" by Beyonce. I was listening to the lyrics and when she said "45 minutes to get all dressed up and we ain't even gonna make it to this club" an idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it down. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Generator Rex or any of its characters. If I did Rex and Noah would have been together since the end of Lockdown. And we would see more of him, and Circe probably not at all.**

We Ain't Even Gonna Make it to this Club

It was around 9:30 on Friday night and Noah and Rex were getting ready to go to a club in Manhattan called Forever Young. Rex had been trying to convince Noah to take him to this club for months now. Rex had never been to a club before, so when Noah finally said yes to say that he was even ecstatic was an understatement, if that is even possible. A few days prior to the boys going to the club Rex had told Six and Holiday and they said that he could spend the weekend at Noah's house.

The two were changing into their clubbing clothes and were listening to the radio while they got ready. "Good evening New Yorkers! Hope most of y'all are either in a club partying or at your own at home parties on this fabulous Friday night. Here is a new summer favorite by the one and only Queen Bey, Partition."

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Noah exclaimed as he pulled his black, skin tight shirt on over his head. Rex turned and looked at him and saw that the charismatic blond was swaying his hips back and forth with the music. "Driver roll up the partition please. I don't need you seeing yonce on her needs. 45 minutes to get all dressed up. We ain't even gonna make it to this club."

Rex couldn't help but stare at his friend's tight ass in his skin tight black jeans. He loved the way he moved with the music. He loved that his outfit showed every luscious curve the blond had. "Now my mascara runnin. Red lipstick smuged. Oh, he say 'honey' yeah he want to fuck. He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse. He Monica Lewinski'd all on my gown" Rex couldn't help but want to run his hands over Noah's body and make him sing this song for him and make it all so true.

Noah turned his head to the side to look at Rex, but only locked eyes with the raven for a split second before he turned away and started buttoning up his shirt. Noah was a bit confused at first as to why his crush wouldn't look at him. He obviously had feelings for said blond and tonight at the club Noah planned to make Rex act on the things that he thought all too often, but then he got the best idea of how to make sure that he wouldn't take his eyes off of him right now.

Rex hoped that Noah hadn't seen him staring at him as he got ready and for a while he thought that he hadn't until he heard the music get louder and Noah started dancing more freely and very noticeably. "Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like, the kinda girl you like. Take all of me I just wanna be the girl, the kinda girl like is right here on me. Driver roll up the partition fast. Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash. Handprints and footprints on my glass. Handprints and good grips all on my ass." When Noah sang that last part he seductively slapped his ass and turned to face Rex. "Private show with the music blasting. He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty. Red wine drip you'll talk that trash. Chauffer eavesdropping trying not to crash." Noah pushed Rex onto the bed on his back and hovered over him continuing to sing. "Oh there daddy daddy now you rip my fur. Oh baby baby sweatin on my hair. Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up and we ain't even gonna make it to this club."

It took Rex a moment to realize that his hands found their way onto Noah's hips holding him in place. But since Noah didn't seem in a rush to pull away he decided to bring him closer until Noah's nose was bumping his.

Noah loved it when Rex touched him. It didn't happen often so when it did Noah made sure he memorized every moment; where their skin touched, for how long, the look in Rex's eyes. He could see the desire there flashing in Rex's eyes and felt a thrill of pride and want go through him. He moved in, leaning closer and tilting his head to the side lining up his mouth along Rex's; ghosting over them whilst continuing to sing. "Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like, the kinda girl you like. Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like, the kinda girl you like is right here on me." Just before their lips touched Noah pulled away grinning slyly.

Rex groaned in annoyance and opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them. When he looked up he saw a look of pure lust in Noah's eyes as he began to grind his hips into Rex's, earning moans of delight from the Evo. "Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like, the kinda girl you like. Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like, the kinda girl you like is right here on me."

Even though the song had ended Noah continued to grind into Rex and hum. When Rex tried to move his hands down to Noah's ass, Noah grabbed Rex's wrists and pinned them above his head. "Not so fast there Rexie. I'm not done with my little dance." Noah whispered into Rex's ear and blew on 'dance', sending shivers up the Hispanic Evo's spine. Noah then leaned back up and smirked down at the Evo, still holding his wrists in his hands, and began to move his hips back and forth in a wave like motion.

Rex then let out a soft moan, causing the blond to smirk even wider. "Noah."

Noah threw his head back and began to rock his hips faster causing him to elicit a moan not much louder than Rex's. "Mmm… Rex." Rex could no longer hold back and flipped them both over so that he was on top and he had Noah's wrists pinned above his head, the way he had him before. Noah let out a gasp at Rex's abrupt actions. He struggled to escape the Evo's grasped, but ended up failing miserably because Rex was much stronger than him.

"Now we can have some real fun." Rex said with a devilish smirk. Noah felt his pulse jump and his mouth dropped open in a panting gasp as Rex hovered above him. A bolt of panic and excitement shot through the shorter teen. He knew that smirk better than anyone; he was in trouble, but not the 'if we get caught you're grounded for a lifetime' kind of trouble but the 'you'll enjoy this so much you won't be able to think of anything else for weeks' kind of trouble. He couldn't wait.

"Bring it," he teased and stopped resisting as if eager to see if the powerful EVO would be able to keep his promise.

A glint of mischief sparked behind Rex's eyes turning them dark with desire. He shifted his hands so Noah's bound wrists were held in one hand. He smirked again as he looked over Noah's lust fueled body, a riot of reds and pinks and white exploded over his skin. He leaned in closer but backed away when Noah tilted his chin up in a feeble attempt to be kissed. "Not yet," Rex cautioned and trailed a finger over Noah's ruby red lips. "You're not ready yet," he clarified and grinned wolfishly at the desperate need in Noah's face as he rolled his hips over the blond's crotch.

Noah whimper at that and was a little annoyed at the fact that his crush was moving as slow as he was, but damn it felt SO GOOD. Noah was so enthralled with what he was feeling that he didn't even hear Rex rip the sheet of his bed so that he could use it as a rope substitute. Noah's eyes shot open as he felt the thin cloth wrap around his wrists, keeping his arms bound to the headboard. "That's better. Keeps my hands free so I can do this…" Rex said as he slowly ran his hands up Noah's calves and groping his thighs. Noah's head shot back and he let out a sharp gasp at Rex's ministrations. Rex smirked at the sound the shorter made and moved his hands a little higher so that he was face to face with Noah's crotch. Being one to tease, Rex simply massaged the sensitive bulge in Noah's jeans, specifically looking for a reaction from said teen.

Noah let out a chorus of moans and groans and begged for Rex to go further. "Please. Rex."

"Please what?" Rex asked as he came up so that he was face to face with the blond while still rubbing over his erection.

"Rex." Noah moaned again, but in a more demanding tone.

"Tell me exactly what you want Noah. I want to hear you say it." Rex whispered into Noah's ear.

If Rex did that again, Noah was sure he would cum, so he had to answer quickly. "I…I wa…want you t-to suck me off." He panted out.

Hearing that, Rex unbuckled Noah's belt while he attacked his lips. It was a desperate kiss that the two had always dreamed of. Noah ran his tongue over Rex's bottom lip and the Evo gladly gave him the access he required. It was a battle for dominance which ended with Rex winning. Noah moaned into the kiss and he arched his back as he felt Rex's hand slid under his boxers and brush up against his hard 9 ½ inch cock. Rex pulled out of the kiss as he pulled off both Noah's pants and boxers at a dangerously slow rate. The blond was starting to get upset, because he couldn't just pull them all the way down himself, but due to the bonds on his wrists he couldn't, so he bucked his hips instead in order to get Rex to speed up.

"Someone's in a hurry." Rex said without looking up at Noah. Noah just growled and the look on his face told Rex to stop messing around (no pun intended). Rex decided that he could still tease him a little and give him what he wanted, so Rex slowly started trailing light kisses up the side of Noah's cock. When he got to the tip, he ran his tongue over it and Noah let out a small shriek.

"Oh god Rex…" Noah moaned as Rex lightly sucked on hips on his balls. Rex moved back to the tip and made sure the blond human was looking at him before he plunged down and took him whole. "Fuuuuck Reeeexxx…" he moaned a tad louder. Rex then began to bob his head up and down on Noah's hard rod and moaned himself, sending powerful vibrations through the shorter. Noah again moaned Rex's name and he could feel himself quickly reaching his climax. Noah subconsciously bucked his hips up into Rex's mouth and said Evo placed his hands on Noah's hips to keep him steady.

Rex could feel it by how eager Noah was that he was exceptionally close and so he did the one thing that he knew would bring him over the edge, he deep throated him one more time and by the way the blond's hands shot to grip his head, he knew he had him. Noah screamed Rex's name and came hard in the Hispanic teen's mouth. Rex swallowed the majority of the cum and held some of it in his mouth. Rex then pulled off of Noah and moved up to kiss the exhausted teen again, giving him a little taste of himself. Noah eagerly swallowed because he wanted to get to the taste he was searching for which was Rex, but Rex began to pull away. Noah tried to follow, but his restraints were keeping him from doing so.

"Rex please take these things off. They are keeping me from you." Rex just chuckled at the blond's frustration and said "If I take those off, you will try to top me."

"No I won't. I never even thought about that until you just brought it up." Noah tried and failed to explain.

"All the more reason to keep you tied up." Rex replied as he began to get off the bed and remove his shirt. Noah could only admire the view of his best friend's well toned tan chest.

"All that Evo fighting really has done him lots of good." The blond mused to himself.

"You do know that you said that out loud right?" Rex asked with a prideful smirk as he turned around.

"Well you keep telling me that I need to speak my mind more often. And I know how you hate it when I keep secrets." Noah replied in a very teasing and seductive tone.

"You have no idea how much I love you Noe." Rex said with a look of pure lust in his eyes.

"Enough to untie me?" Noah asked as he held up his wrists as if offering them to the king of the Evos. That has a nice ring to it now that he thought about it. Rex does mean king in Latin and Rex is the most powerful out of all of them. It was kinda fun being at the mercy of someone so powerful.

Rex looked Noah over before he ripped his shirt in two and began to untie his captive. "And so much more." He said as he kissed the blond again. "As long as you promise not to try and top me." He nodded and with his hands now free the blond wrapped one arm around the Evo's neck and pulled him on top of himself. While Rex was busy making out with him, Noah grabbed the pair of energy cuffs that he had taken from Providence and flipped he and Rex over. He took his hand from around Rex's neck and slowly began to move both of the teen EVO's arms above his head. Right as he was about to put the cuffs on Rex's wrists, said Evo flipped them back over so that he was again on top of the blond. "You lied to me again Noah. You said you would try and top me." Rex growled and snatched the cuffs out of Noah's hands. "Now you're gonna pay."

Rex grabbed at Noah quickly before the blonde could fight back, turning and pinning him to the bed with a slight growl. Noah pulled at Rex's hands, a soft whine spilling from his lips. "I'm sorry Rex I won't try it again."

"Oh I know you won't, because you're not getting another chance." Rex growled into Noah's ear. Rex fixed the handcuffs onto Noah, lacing the chain through the holes at the top of the bedpost so Noah couldn't move his hands and whispered huskily, "When I am done with you, you won't be able to walk for days."

Noah braced himself for the hands that never came. The bed groaned as the weight on it shifted, growing lighter as Rex got up and left the room without saying a word. Noah sat there, staring after him, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He couldn't help feeling slightly confused at Rex's behavior, but also grateful that the EVO's sudden exit gave him some well needed time to calm down and think about his next move.

Closing his eyes, Noah sighed. He couldn't believe his attempt to dominate Rex had failed so epically. It was unbelievable how quickly his meticulously thought out planning had been for nothing. Hours upon hours of endless fantasizing of what Rex would look like naked underneath him. He still desired to know what sounds Rex would make as he screamed for Noah to go faster and to fuck him harder.

The image of him mercilessly thrusting into Rex without hesitation or remorse until he was nothing but an incoherent puddle of goo was one Noah wasn't eager to let go. He knew somehow, some way he had to get Rex to submit to him, but in a way he also wanted to know what it would be like to be dominate. But he was quickly pulled from his thoughts as his best friend came back into the room with his hands behind his back, swaying his hips in the sexiest way Noah had ever seen.

"Wha… what's behind y-your back?" Noah asked the Evo, fearful of his answer. He only received a dark and sinister chuckled from his friend.

"All in due time No-No." Noah closed his eyes again as he felt his friend slowly get onto the bed and crawl over him. "You know what you did was wrong and very deceitful," Rex whispered onto the blond's skin as he slowly kissed up his chest. Noah shivered at the touch and Rex seemed pleased with the reaction he got. "…and I think you deserve..." his hand slid down Noah's chest and paused right above the spot that craved the most attention and he played with the golden stubble while his tongue made its way up in between the dip in the blond's neck and up the side, nibbling on his earlobe, "…a little…" The blond groaned as he felt Rex's hand hover above the tip of his now fully hard cock. "…punishment."

As Rex said this, Noah felt a cold metal object circle his warm and ready cock. He looked down past his and Rex's chest at his cock and saw a silver cock ring around it. "Wha..." he began, but Rex cut him off.

"Punishment." He growled with a smirk more impressive than his last and the blond began to thrash against his cuffs. A smack resounded in the room and a red Rex sized handprint appeared on Noah's creamy skin. "Stop thrashing and take the punishment like a good little slut."

Noah wouldn't take that kind of talk from anyone, but some reason because it was Rex, he felt the need to. Like if he didn't he would disappoint the Evo and the thought of disappointing his king did not appeal to him. Not that he would tell him that.

Noah did as he was told and stopped the violent movements and awaited his king's next move.

Rex in turn smiled and pulled out the strawberry flavored bottle of lube that he had brought with him and squeezed a munificent amount onto his fingers. He then slid a digit into the unexpecting blond who let out a surprised yelp and began to writhe at the sudden introduction of fingers.

"Oh my god… Rex" Noah moaned as Rex inserted another digit. Noah didn't know how much more he could take before he would finally burst. But it wasn't until Rex began to scissor or move his fingers inside Noah that the blond began to feel the burning sensation within; winced and began to squeeze Rex's fingers from pain. This action did not go unnoticed d by Rex.

"I don't know everything about this particular subject Noah, but I do know that you need to relax and it will feel better. I promise." Rex tried to reassure Noah with a gentle kiss on the lips.

When Noah finally did relax, Rex looked up and he didn't even have to speak for Noah to know what he was asking and hesitated for a moment and gave a small nod.

Rex smiled up at Noah and inserted the third and final finger. Noah squeezed his eyes closed and winced, but soon that turned into a blissful moan. Rex continued to thrust his finger in and out of the shorter teen until he knew he was really. At which point Rex removed his fingers so that he could add lube to his now fully erect cock. He then moved to align his member with Noah's entrance.

Rex gave Noah another look and in turn, Noah took Rex's hand (that just so happened to be on the headboard right next to his) and the look in genuine sincerity and comfort in Noah's eyes told Rex that it was ok for him to go.

Rex held his breath as he slowly and carefully entered his best friend. He knew that this was the most uncomfortable part of it all, so when Noah squeezed Rex's hand to the point that he began to lose feeling in it, he didn't care. Anything to ease some of his lover's pain.

Once Rex was fully inside of Noah, he froze and released the breath he was holding; waiting for Noah to adjust.

After a few minutes Noah finally did give the ok, but Rex wasn't feeling as confident as he was before and was scared (regardless as to what he has done so far) that he might hurt Noah.

Noah noticed the scared look on Rex's face and he instantly knew what the other was thinking about. "Rex look at the position that I am in. You can't possibly be having second thoughts now. We have come so far. Plus you're already in me."

Rex looked Noah over, but still felt the same way. "I just don't want to hurt you, because if I did I would never be able to forgive myself." Rex murmured on the verge of tears.

"Rex I know you." Noah sighed. "I know that you can control your nanites and I know that you would never intentionally hurt me." Rex looked away from him and because he knows that Rex could not refuse an ego boost said, "You're the King of the Evo's Rex. And as my king, I have faith in you that you will not hurt me and so you can have your way with me." Noah said over dramatically and fell back on the bed as to say that Rex could do whatever he wanted and Noah wouldn't say a word. And he wouldn't.

Rex laughed at his friend's joke. "I am the king aren't I? And that does mean that I can do whatever I want." Rex deviously smirked down at his blond captive the exact same way he did earlier that evening.

Noah knew that he had the same Rex back when he smirked the way he did. "So… does my king want to move or is he just gonna sit there with his dick up my ass?" Noah asked gesturing as much as he could with his pre occupied has at their combined parts.

He got his answer as Rex scoffed, pulled out, and shoved himself back into the blond without mercy.

Noah let out a yelp at the sudden actions and tugged at his restraints, begging for them to be removed.

"Uh uh uh… punishment remember and that cock ring is now double punishment for that comment." Rex growled as he continued his assault on his human counterpart (not that he could really compare to his king).

Noah let out a loud shriek as he felt Rex brush that special place inside him.

"Found it." Rex exclaimed as he rammed into the other boy's prostate faster and harder than before.

Noah knew he was close as he got that burning sensation right below his navel, but he knew that he couldn't come because of the cock ring. "Rex ple…please l-let me co-c-come" Noah stuttered through moans of bliss.

The begging seem to draw Rex closer and closer to his peak. 'So close' he thought 'but not yet'.

Being an Evo meant that Rex could with stand and hold back more than the average human, which is why he hasn't come yet. And even though Noah has, Rex wants to see how long he can hold it.

"Tell me why I should?" Rex asked with authority, and hints of humor.

"Because I won't try and top you again and I will be the bottom whenever you want or need me. Every time actually." Noah let out in a huff; his words tripping and tumbling over each other.

"Mmm…" Rex had to ponder that thought, and although he loved messing with Noah and the thought of going on and on with this brought him nothing but joy, he had to let Noah come because he had been holding back for so long that his body began to shake violently, which actually felt kinda good around his cock.

Rex leaned down and captured Noah's lips in another intense lip lock, whilst at the same time Rex's left hand made its way down Noah's stomach and around the metal ring keeping his blond from coming.

He removed the ring with ease and it took one last thrust before the both of them came together with a scream.

They both lie there, unable to say another word as they try to regain their breath. Rex crawled over top of Noah and undid the hand cuffs. Noah, still being exhausted by their previous activities, slumped over and closed his eyes.

Rex saw the exhausted look on his face and pulled him into his arms and cuddled up behind him, pulling the duvet over both of them.

Noah didn't hesitate to pull Rex's arms around his waist. They were both sticky and covered in sweat and cum, but neither cared.

Noah looked over at his phone and saw that it was 12:00 and that he had 22 text messages and 13 missed phone calls from his friend who he and Rex were suppose to meet at the club. He totally forgot about that.

"Rex, Max and Rose and everyone are waiting for us at the club. We have to go." Noah said as he tried to escape Rex's grasp, but the Evo wouldn't let him go. "Rex." Noah continued to struggle, but the Evo wouldn't have it.

"I want to stay here with you." Rex whispered as he pulled the blond closer and began to lightly kiss his neck.

"I thought you wanted to go to the club Rex." Noah groaned at the Hispanic boy's touch.

"I did, but this is way better. Plus you said that I could do this whenever I wanted to and I want to now." Rex whispered and began to rub the blond's slowly hardening cock.

"I did say that didn't I?" Noah moaned out as he turned to face the other boy.

"Yes you did and I plan on taking advantage of that little fact as much as possible." Rex pulled the blond into yet another fiery kiss.

'We obviously ain't gonna make it to this club' Noah thought as he and Rex went at it again.

**A/N: This is the first lemon that I have ever written and I was more scared to write this than I was when I wrote my first story. I have to thank Bramblerose4 and Shipperbitch for their help with this story. I most defiantly couldn't have gotten through it without their help. I would love all of your feedback on this story so that I know how I did. Thanks guys!**


End file.
